1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for washing the posterior parts of the human body and, more particularly, to a device which is capable of washing the anal area after defecation and also bathing the female genitals (i.e., acting as a bidet).
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional washing device of this kind, a nozzle for ejecting warm water is disposed at the rear of the wall of the toilet bowl in such a way that the nozzle is caused to expand or contract in the direction perpendicular to the wall by the action of hydraulic pressure.
In this arrangement making use of hydraulic pressure, if any unexpected change occurs in the hydraulic pressure, the velocity at which the nozzle expands or contracts will be altered. Also, if the hydraulic pressure becomes less than a predetermined level, the nozzle will not be able to expand to a preset position. Another disadvantage arises from the fact that the position at which washing of the anal area of the body or of the female genitals is performed is fixed in spite of various sitting positions assumed by users which range from children to adults, the position depending on the quantity of expansion of the nozzle. Thus, it is not possible to adjust the position of the washing minutely. Hence, the user has been urged to precisely control the position at which he or she sits.